Peliculas De Disney
Los Clásicos Disney tienen una importancia enorme dentro de la historia del cine animado. 'Blancanieves y los siete enanitos' ('Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs') dio el pistoletazo de salida en 1937 y desde entonces el estudio nos ha dado decenas de títulos inolvidables que han marcado la infancia de millones de personas a lo largo de todo el planeta. En esta ocasión queremos recordar los títulos animados más destacados del estudio con un repaso a las 23 mejores películas de Disney de todos los tiempos. El criterio, como es habitual en este tipo de artículos, no deja de ser la opinión personal de quien esto escribe, por lo que no lo toméis como una verdad absoluta. Además, me gustaría añadir que solamente he tenido en consideración los títulos realizados íntegramente con dibujos animados. Sin más que añadir, os dejo con ellas- LAS 23 MEJORES PELÍCULAS DE DISNEY: '101 dálmatas' ('101 Dalmatians') Dirección: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske y Wolfgang Reitherman Hay muchas villanas memorable en los Clásicos animados de la compañía, pero yo siempre me quedaré con la temible Cruella de Vil, en parte por tener una mayor apego a la realidad en lugar de tener un origen más propio de mala de cuento. Eso sí, la película también funciona bastante bien hasta su aparición con todo lo referente a Pongo, Perdita y sus dueños, pero luego pasa a otro nivel gracias a ella. 'Aladdin' Dirección: John Musker y Ron Clements El inolvidable genio con la voz de Robin Williams en la versión original -y de Josema Yuste en España- es uno de los mejores personajes de Disney, pero es que además aquí hay una gran aventura con un villano de primer y los dos protagonistas son a su vez personajes de lo más interesantes. A eso le unimos un puñado de canciones inolvidables y nos queda algo tan estimulante que incluso su primera secuela directa a vídeo acabó siendo bastante digna. 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' ('Alice in Wonderland') Dirección: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske Un derroche de imaginación con el que he de confesar que no conectaba demasiado de niño pero a la que he ido cogiendo cada vez más aprecio con el paso de los años y el número de revisionados. Una sucesión de ideas deslumbrantes que quizá encajan entre sí de forma mejorable, pero que mantienen fascinado al espectador en el apartado visual, aunque también ayuda sobremanera el increíble despliegue de secundarios. 'Basil, el ratón superdetective' ('The Great Mouse Detective') Dirección: John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, David Michener Soy consciente de que no es la mejor película de Disney, pero eso no impide que sea mi favorita realizada por este estudio. Ya de pequeño me fascinó la variante que proponía del universo de Sherlock Holmes, ese toque más oscuro de lo habitual en la compañía, un par de canciones magníficas, ese antológico villano con la voz de Vincent Price y ese increíble trabajo de animación durante el tramo final. Una delicia a reivindicar. 'Blancanieves y los siete enanitos' Dirección: David Hand La película que lo inició todo, sentando no solamente la base de los cuentos de hadas de Disney, sino de todo el cine animado que llegaría después. Es verdad que en ella hay ciertas situaciones que pueden verse como un tanto cursis por parte del público actual, pero su indiscutible encanto se sobrepone a todas ellas ante el enorme trabajo realizado en ella, el cual va desde la animación hasta los propios personajes -el único que fala ahí es el príncipe, pero la verdad es que tampoco necesitaba más de él aquí-, en especial los simpáticos enanitos. 'Big Hero 6' Un inteligente, entrañable y emocionante cruce entre las formas propias de Disney y las de los superhéroes de Marvel dio como resultado esta película. No me sorprendería que algunos se quedasen solamente con lo adorable que es Baymax -que lo es, y mucho-, pero hay mucho más para disfrutar en ella. Obviamente cae en ciertos tópicos de los dos mundos que une, pero a cambio consigue que las virtudes que hereda de ambos brillen con luz propia. 'El emperador y sus locuras' ('The Emperor's New Groove') Dirección: Mark Dindal Recuerdo entrar desganado a verla porque no quedaban entradas para la que realmente quería ver y luego salir encantado con una divertida locura en la que todo parecía valer sin caer nunca en la sensación de ser gratuito. Su refrescante sentido del humor, con un efectiva querencia por el absurdo, no tiene igual dentro de los clásicos Disney. 'El libro de la selva' ('The Jungle Book') Dirección: Wolfgang Reitherman Una libre adaptación de la novela homónima que incluye algunas de las canciones más emblemáticas de los clásicos Disney, construyendo además todo un poco alrededor de esos ritmos de jazz que tan bien le sientan a la película. Un cuidado trabajo de adaptación -algo en lo que fallan algunas de las incluidas, pero que he preferido no dejar fuera por sus virtudes en el resto de aspectos- y unos personajes estimulantes, en especial el entrañable Baloo. 'El planeta del tesoro' Dirección: John Musker y Ron Clements Una película que pasó injustamente desapercibida en su momento y que merece una reivindicación en condiciones. Sí, el toque Disney para hacerlo todo algo más blandito para los niños está ahí, pero también hay una notable aventura que sí logra esquivar ciertos problemas habituales de los personajes de la compañía, creando además una relación inesperadamente estimulante entre los dos protagonistas, por no mencionar a la vigorosa capitana con la voz de Emma Thompson en la versión original. 'El rey león' Dirección: Roger Allers y Rob Minkoff Una de las cumbres de Disney, así de sencillo, y es que absolutamente todo funciona en ella. Las canciones son maravillosas, el guion dosifica muy bien los cambios de género para construir una aventura en la que hay espacio para el dolor -anda que no nos dejó a todos en shock cierta muerte-, la diversión, la emoción e incluso un poquito de terror. Todos los personajes con importancia funcionan de maravilla, incluido Scar, el excelente villano. 'Enredados' ('Tangled') Dirección: Nathan Greno y Byron Howard La compañía ya había empezado a dar síntomas de mejora tras unos años en los que era mejor salir huyendo de sus películas, pero fue aquí donde confirmó el inicio de una nueva era que nos ha dado multitud de alegrías durante los últimos años. Aquí se adelantan varias ideas exploradas años después en 'Frozen' en una aventura dinámica y divertidas. 'Frozen' Una delicia no exenta de algunos pequeños problemas -según pasan los minutos parece que se olvida por completo de que es un musical cuando tiene algunas fantásticas canciones como la ya mítica 'Let it go'-, pero que brilla tanto cuando apuesta por la diversión -luego han quemado mucho a Olaf, pero aquí estaba genial- y cuando opta por potenciar su naturaleza de cuentos de hadas moderno. 'Hércules' Dirección: John Musker y Ron Clements Una divertida refomulación de la mitología griega -aunque el protagonista surge de la romana- por la que siento una gran debilidad, en especial por lo acertado que es su tono deudor de ciertas comedias clásicas. Y es que la película tiene muy clara su naturaleza de puro pasatiempo y apuesta por ello de forma decidida, incluyendo ahí a Hades, el magnífico villano que ha de funcionar al mismo tiempo como amenaza y recurso cómico, saliendo airoso del envite. 'La bella y la bestia' ('Beauty and the Beast') Dirección: Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise Si tuviera que decir cuál es la mejor película de Disney, sería la que aquí nos ocupa. Una auténtica joya que se convirtió en la primera producción animada que fue nominada al Oscar a la mejor película. Una lástima que compitiese contra una obra maestra como 'El silencio de los corderos', ya que es un cuento de hadas ejemplar que realmente tiene esa magia que es tan difícil de definir, empezando por sus personajes, siguiendo por sus canciones -la inicial da pie a la que probablemente sea la mejor introducción de la historia del cine- y pasando por todo lo demás. 'La dama y el vagabundo' ('Lady and the Tramp') Dirección: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske Una irresistible comedia con tintes románticos en la que la utilización de la música resultaba esencial para dotar a las aventuras de Golfo y Reina de un encanto único que va mucho más allá de la recordada escena de ambos comiendo pasta. Además, aprovecha muy bien el honor de ser la primera cinta del estudio estrenada en Cinemascope. 'Lilo y Stitch' Dirección: Dean DeBlois y Chris Sanders Otra rareza dentro de la filmografía de Disney que se ven beneficiados por la gran imaginación visual de Chris Sanders, que no por casualidad estuvo años después detrás de la extraordinaria 'Cómo entrenar a tu dragón'. Además es cierto que defiendes valores muy propios del estudio -"Ohana significa familia"-, pero lo hace con una gran personalidad -es diferente sin dejar de ser Disney- y valiéndose de la excéntrica aportación que hace Stitch a la película. 'Mulan' Dirección: Tony Bancroft y Barry Cook Una cinta que se está reivindicando bastante últimamente, en parte por sus notables valores feministas, pero también por ofrecer una aventura inusual dentro del universo Disney. Por mi parte me quedo tanto con el viaje físico y emocional de la protagonista como con ese simpático robaescenas que es el dragón Mushu. Quizá le falta algo más de desarrollo a su villano, muy lejos de los mejores de la compañía, pero funciona bastante bien para motivar a Mulan. 'Peter Pan' Dirección: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson y Hamilton Luske Memorable la rivalidad entre el protagonista y el temible -aunque también algo cómico- Capitán Garfio, aunque yo siempre tuve una mayor debilidad por ese cocodrilo que acecha al villano de la función. Desde el inolvidable vuelo nocturno por Londres, la cinta se convierte en una de las mejores exponentes de la magia Disney, aunque para ello tenga que rebajar algo el contenido oscuro del original literario. Una delicia atemporal. '¡Rompe Ralph!' ('Wreck It Ralph') Dirección: Rich Moore Pronto veremos la secuela de esta estupenda aproximación al mundo de los videojuegos que es cierto que funciona mejor durante su primera hora, pero no estoy para nada de acuerdo con aquellos que la hacen de menos por no explorar a fondo su genial punto de partida. Simplemente opta por seguir un camino y lo hace muy bien, además de que Ralph y Vanellope forman una inesperadamente genial pareja de aventuras. 'Tarzán' Dirección: Chris Buck y Kevin Lima El canto de cisne de los dorados años 90 para Disney es una de las mejores películas dedicadas al rey de la jungla, pero aún así se queda por un poco debajo de otras producciones inolvidables realizadas por el estudio durante la primera mitad de esta década. Además es más fiel al material original de lo habitual en los clásicos de la compañía, deslumbra en el apartado visual -increíble lo que consiguen con la selva- y cuenta con unos personajes sólidos y bien definidos. 'Tod y Toby' (‘The Fox and the Hound’) Dirección Ted Berman, Richard Rich y Art Stevens Otra debilidad personal que probablemente no aparecía en la lista de muchos, pero fue la única película de Disney que realmente logró que llorase sin remedio alguno cuando era un chaval, sobre todo en una escena en concreto que no desvelaré por aquello de los spoilers, y la relación de amistad entre los dos protagonistas funciona de maravilla. En líneas generales puede ser algo blandita y representar lo que algunos odian de Disney, pero para mi gusto da en la diana más allá de los aciertos puntuales que muchos le conceden. 'Vaiana' ('Moana') Dirección: Ron Clements, John Musker, Don Hall y Chris Williams Un refrescante giro de tuerca a las princesas Disney que en esta ocasión ve limitado ese punto a una mera anécdota. La protagonista es una aventurera y cuenta para ello con la ayuda de un alucinante aliado como Maui. Las excelentes canciones compuestas por Lin-Manuel Miranda, un trabajo de animación impecable –ojo también al momento en el que entran en escenas las técnicas tradicionales- y un relato que une de maravilla la diversión con la emoción dan forma a una de las mejores películas del estudio 'Zootrópolis' ('Zootopia') Dirección: Byron Howard, Rich Moore y Jared Bush Un estupendo cruce entre diversión, cine negro y relato policíaco que no se olvida de cuidar el desarrollo de personajes al mismo tiempo que sabe qué camino tomar en cada momento para darnos una propuesta mucho más elaborada de lo que podría parecer a simple vista. Algunos se quedarán solamente con la extraordinaria secuencia del perezoso, pero hay muchas más cosas que celebrar aquí ¿Están de acuerdo con nuestra selección de las 23 mejores películas de Disney de todos los tiempos o falta algún título en concreto? Algo me dice que ciertas cintas van a ser muy mencionadas, pero como decía antes esto obedece a mi criterio personal. Categoría:Documentación de plantillas